nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Silverton
Silverton is the northern borough of Palmont City, which appears in Need for Speed: Carbon and Need for Speed: World. In Need for Speed: Carbon, it is entirely controlled by Stacked Deck, one of the largest crews in the city and is led by Darius. It is coloured in the Stacked Deck livery on the map until the player begins taking over territory in the borough. Silverton is the entertainment borough of Palmont City, as it is featured with a high number of casinos, large neon signs, and hotels. It bears a strong resemblance to Las Vegas, especially the main road which is based on the Strip. Territories *'Canmor Downs' is the southern-most territory of Silverton. It contains a few low-rise buildings, the Canmor Downs race track, and an under-construction high-rise building. Players may travel via the Blackwell Bridge or Francis Tunnel to reach Downtown Palmont. *'Neon Mile' is located in the centre of Silverton making up the main avenue of Silverton. It is the site of most of the major attractions in Silverton, and the location of Darius' boss race. *'Infinity Park' is a small territory east of Neon Mile. It mainly features small hotels and several landmarks. It serves as the meeting point of the two main roads within Silverton. Towards the north of the territory, at the meeting point of the main roads, an overhead monorail track can be found. *'Silverton Refinery' is a large oil refinery that has two roads passing through it, and no shortcuts. *'Shady Pine' is a small territory in the north of Silverton, bordered by Starlight Strip and Silverton Refinery. The southern portion is dominated to two large casinos, whereas the northern portion is home to a small residential area. *'Starlight Strip' is the second major territory for tourist attractions, after Neon Mile, of which it is situated to the north of. It is also the location where the player is confronted by Darius after winning their first race in Silverton. *'Diamond Hills' is a residential territory, with condos lining its winding and undulating roads, and the Carbon Canyon visible in the distance. It is also the location of the main traffic route into Silverton, Highway 142. Trivia *Silverton has a minimum zone heat level of 3 and a maximum zone heat level of 5, making it the heaviest police patrolled borough of Palmont. *Unlike other boroughs in Palmont City, players will not find any races or territories controlled by other crews, as it is controlled by a single crew - Stacked Deck. *Silverton has a mixed car class design, as it has road types which offer different advantages and disadvantages to all three car classes. *Silverton is lacking in some aspects compared to the other boroughs of Palmont City, including a Safehouse, Car Lot, and a Race Wars event. Gallery NFSC CanmorDowns.jpg|Canmor Downs (Horse Track) NFSC BlackwellBridge.jpg|Canmor Downs (Blackwell Bridge) NFSC DiamondHills.jpg|Diamond Hills NFSC NeonMile.jpg|Neon Mile NFSC NeonMileMirror.jpg|Neon Mile (Mirror) NFSC NeonMileTheLondon.jpg|Neon Mile (The London) NFSC Starview.jpg|Neon Mile (Starview) NFSC NeonMileTroy.jpg|Neon Mile (Troy) NFSC ShadyPine.jpg|Shady Pine NFSC StarlightStrip.jpg|Starlight Strip NFSC StarlightStripBrimstone.jpg|Starlight Strip (Brimstone) NFSC StarlightStripEntrance.jpg|Starlight Strip (Entrance) Video NFSC DVD Territories Silverton|Need for Speed: Carbon (Silverton) pl:Silverton